Friends Like Mine
by soveryunpretty
Summary: When Edward meets Bella at his favorite local diner, sparks seem to fly immediately and a relationship ensues. But Bella knows more then she lets on, and with the two being so close, how long will it be until Edward is exposed to her secret life?
1. About a Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter title by Nirvana. This chapter is dedicated to ohxmyxria, an absolutely incredible writer and an even cooler chick. Seriously, this would've taken months to write if it weren't for you. Check out her stuff if you haven't already . . . it's way better than this junk. :)**

"_I need an easy friend. _

_I do, with an ear to lend._

_I do think you fit this shoe._

_I do, won't you have a clue."_

_-Nirvana, About a Girl_

**Edward's Point of View**

I waited in the Volvo for a minute for the soft jazz tune on the radio to come to an end before turning off the car and pocketing the keys. The Forks sky was overcast as usual, and I could barely see the sign of Kate's Diner because of how relentlessly the snow was coming down outside. I muttered a curse under my breath. This crappy state had no mercy.

I smiled, comforted by the familiar jingle of the small purple bells hanging from the door as it closed a bit too slowly behind me. I'd have to point that out to Kate. I stomped the extra snow off of my shoes once inside the entrance and shook away the sluggishly melting droplets from my hair with a hand.

"Hey Edward. We missed you earlier!" I heard Kate shout from the back, her head poking through the kitchen door, her arms submerged in soapy water and up to her elbows with dirty dishes.

Kate's Diner was a quaint little place that had the best burgers in town and was run by a spitfire of a woman whose spirit rivaled that of anyone I had ever met. Don't let the diner part fool you; Kate's place was authentically quaint. It had a good atmosphere all on its own, not like the chain restaurants sprinkled through every other town where their idea of a decorating scheme was nailing a bunch of random odds and ends to the walls. My friend Mike Newton would classify it as homey, as if tacking a picture of the local high school meant the owners were really down to earth and home grown.

I thought it felt more like eating in the middle of a garbage can.

But Kate's was real. It was comfortable. No expectations to meet, so facades to fill. It was my sanctuary to hide away from all of the voices constantly ringing in my ears. No guilt for having not one shred of interest in becoming a lawyer like my father. No mother doting over my every breath because she couldn't have any other children. I loved my parents more than anything and respected more than any other people I had met in my life . . . but I longed for freedom in this isolated town.

I knew if I was being honest with myself, it wasn't the town's fault. Though as completely inconsequential as Forks was, everyone else seemed to be doing just fine except me. Maybe I was selfish, or greedy. Perhaps, I just had high expectations being a Chicago boy at heart. Most likely, however, was just me with my eyes wide shut.

I had often in the past found an escape in books, and most of the time the characters I admired were the perceptive ones. The people who could look back on a moment in their life and remember the color of the sky that day, or the smell of the wind blowing through their hair. I want to have a conversation with someone meaningful enough that I don't have to struggle with remembering what they said the next day. More than knowing, I wanted to care. I needed passion. I needed to feel connected to the world around me and the people I talked to everyday. I saw the world around me though a haze. Everything was muted. Dull.

As it were, I ended up coming to Kate's Diner at least twice a week right after school.

I'd become Kate's favorite usual, and in a town this size, often my presence was felt before I arrived, and I found my meal waiting for me when I got there. She tried to give me a discount, insisting that she owed me money for all of the business I brought in with my constant raving over her little hole in the wall, but I declined every time. She spoiled me enough as it was.

If I ever had a little odd or end that I wanted that my parents wouldn't splurge on themselves, Kate was always quick to swoop me up and give me a few bucks for working, no matter how short my employment lasted. I knew the menu by heart, though my own order never strayed from my favorite cheeseburger and banana shake, and I had long memorized every song on the meager jukebox. I was still in the midst of convincing Kate to change out the songs for my own selection of new ones, but it would definitely be a few months before she gave up on her classics.

I looked up, giving Kate my best cheeky grin.

"Yeah, sorry Kate. My mom had errands to run earlier so she needed me to come home after school and wait for a delivery. She finally replaced my piano bench, so it was my responsibility to sign it over anyways. I hope you didn't make anything that went to waste." I called out. My mom was out finding some rare ingredient for her newest exotic recipe, and with his heavy clientele, my father was rarely home these days. Only one of the reasons why being an only child completely sucked.

"No, sugar, but I'll get on it now." God, I thought, Kate was the best. My stomach gurgled softly in agreement, but I didn't want to put her out of her way.

"Take your time, Kate. I'm in no rush." I finished shaking out my unruly hair and looked up to see a face I certainly wasn't expecting.

A pale, slightly pink tinged heart-shaped face framed by straight, chocolate brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, yet still easily reaching the small of a slim back. Impossibly beep brown eyes stared up at me through long, thick dark lashes, and a bright smile shone in greeting.

Typically, the smile would set me off. I have no opposition to happiness, just overeager and relentlessly flirty girls with no conversation past the standard propositions. I wasn't naturally so pessimistic, but I'd had my share of run-ins with these flamboyant types and was taught to be cautious in regard. My mom, in the habitual form was always blaming the unwanted attention on her darling son's exceptional looks, but I never saw anything extraordinary when I looked in the mirror every morning.

This smile, however, was different. Genuine. Happy. No strings attached. I found my lips curving into their own crooked grin in response, always happy to meet a friendly counterpart.

Bella. Her name was Bella. Bella Swan, if I was not mistaken. She'd moved to unfortunate town of Forks over the summer, and was the Chief's sole child. An only child, just like me. That was about all I knew about the strangely, yet completely naturally beautiful girl in front of me. That, and the fact that Mike chased her relentlessly when she first arrived and she had shown no special interest.

She was wearing the standard black slacks, white button down shirt and khaki pocket apron hanging around her hips that was required of any waitress at Kate's. It was obvious she worked here; I was just surprised I'd never seen her before, considering this was my second home.

"I love the shirt." I was brought out of my rather rude and hopeless staring as she nodded at my chest. I looked down; curious as to what I had stuffed myself into through my morning haze.

It was forest green with mustard yellow letters written boldly across the chest.

_Elevator Man of the Year. _

I had to laugh. The shirt was ridiculous, but that was its charm. This happened to be one of my favorite shirts, made all the better by only costing thirty-five cents at Port Angeles's best thrift store. Thrift store hunting was my favorite hobby, second only to playing piano and hanging at Kate's. The stuff on some of those shirts was so completely random that I was often found in a heap of embarrassing laughter in the store, a shirt clutched in my shaking fingers. It was also my guiltiest pleasure. I secretly enjoyed annoying my mother with the second hand treasures when she insisted we had plenty of money and I had no need to save. Once again, I adored my parents, but every teen needs their little rebellious fits. At least mine were pretty harmless.

I looked up to defend what I was sure what was meant to be a sarcastic comment, when I stopped short in surprise, stuttering.

She was unbuttoning her white shirt.

Before I could jump to any rash conclusions, I caught sight of the maroon t-shirt underneath. Bella gave me another wry smile before pulling the button up aside, showcasing a cartoon drawing of a kid in a lab coat and eye patch. From the quality of the picture as well as the jagged style, it was easy to tell it was designed by a middle-school student. My suspicions were confirmed when I read what lay underneath.

_Tacoma Middle School Science Fair._

I had to cover my mouth to muffle the loud chuckles erupting before I snorted furiously to my own horror.

"You went to school in Tacoma?" I asked doubtfully. She gave me a wide smirk before shaking her head no. I was immediately smitten with my new encounter. I had finally found my match in absurd bargain clothing.

"That was a thrift store find, wasn't it? This shirt only set me back sixteen cents." She beamed proudly as she re-buttoned her over shirt. I noticed that her work shirt was hiding a slim body with delicate curvature. I focused my eyes back on her face determined to remain a gentleman. She went on unknowingly. "The best ones are always hilarious. As much as I hate attention- I can't resist the curious looks I get. You never know what to expect from people's reactions. Plus, I can never refuse a good eye patc-umph." Bella was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs from another waitress.

I shot the girl a disapproving look, hoping my history here would make my opinion more meaningful, but she was busy staring at Bella and giving her a pointed look. Bella apparently understood her intention, because a flush of deep pink flooded her cheeks and she cleared her throat awkwardly before looking back at me through her lashes. The wave of attraction I felt for that look made me suddenly nervous.

"I'm sorry; I'll just get you seated." I chuckled anxiously, now hearing the quiet chatter of a couple who had arrived after me without my notice. The conversation had started a line before Bella was reminded, though rather harshly, that she was still working. She skittishly tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear before grabbing a menu and leading me to a seat in the front corner of the restaurant.

I sat down, appreciating the isolation the table had from the regular chattering of the other eaters and the wide view of the frosty town outside. I smiled my approval to Bella while shrugging out of my coat, who answered with another soft blush.

"Can I get you anything to drink start out with?" she questioned, her mood going from our playful banter to the more appropriate professional tone. I wondered at how long she had been working here. She seemed completely natural for someone who claimed to avoid attention, but the constant coloring to her face led me to believe she was genuinely shy. I liked this girl already.

"No no, don't worry about it. Kate heard me come in, she's already on it." I snickered at her confused expression. "I'm a regular here, and I always get the same thing. Kate says I'm predictable, but why mess with perfection?" I stopped rambling just in time to see Kate approaching behind Bella's shoulder, my meal balanced on her hand. That woman was fast, and I was suspicious that she didn't in fact start preparation before my arrival.

"Oh I hear your sweet talking, you little charmer. Not that I can complain." Kate smiled, turning to Bella. "If he wasn't so good to me with all of his compliments, I wouldn't have half the customers I have now. I should celebrate the anniversary of this one's moving here." Kate slid my plate in front of me and stabbed the milkshake with a straw. I eyed the burger hungrily. "I'm surprised cows haven't gone extinct with your injudicious hunting."

I snorted at the term "hunting" but Kate was quick to continue.

"Yeah, yeah. Hardly hunting, right? Tell that to your predatory glare. Cool it or people might think your wonderful mother doesn't feed you." Kate gave me a fake scowl before turning back to the kitchen. "You take care of that boy, Bells. He's more like a son to me. And Angela called. She's got some emergency babysitting with those two insane twin brothers of hers. You're by yourself tonight."

Bella let out a long mournful sigh before recovering and giving me a last reluctant smile.

"Enjoy your meal, and just shout out if you need anything." She turned wobbly on her heel and moved to another table, taking out her notepad to write down the orders.

I turned to watch the storm outside for a few minutes before taking a bite of my burger. I ate slowly, both to enjoy the meal and in hopes that Bella would choose to talk to me if given a free moment. It was easy to talk to her in the few moments we had spoken, and I was still a bit ashamed that I knew nothing about her and was an acquaintance of my best friend. Just another reminder of my detachment.

As time passed, the dinner crowd came in, and I watched as Bella hurried throughout the many tables alone. She seemed so openly happy whenever talking to the customers, and though she was in a rush, she seemed unaffected and casual. She spoke to everyone as though she knew them, though it wasn't far fetched in this town, and was often laughing in the many conversations she had. I could also tell in the short time that she was very clumsy, but she never had any huge mishaps, and her light disposition more than made up for any small blunders she found herself in.

Close to closing, Bella was breathing deeply, leaning heavily on a wall between two sections of tables near where I was sitting. The crowd was filling the little diner, but she was free at the moment and obviously exhausted.

"Would you like to sit down?" I offered with a raised eyebrow. She smiled gratefully to me before sliding into the opposite side of the booth. "Have you been working here long? I've never seen you before, and that's saying something." I asked curiously.

I had been pondering over that the whole night. I was in all the time and was sure that I would've noticed her by now. She was brilliant, and charming, not to mention gorgeous, and she moved throughout the small space like a pro.

"Every weeknight for almost a year," she confirmed. "But I go home after school to do my homework and make dinner for my father before coming in, so maybe you're just gone before my shift. Kate said you're usually here with some friends after school?" I nodded in confirmation. For some reason, she blushed before continuing.

"I probably seem new with how big of a klutz I am, but when I moved here, the choices for employment were between here and Newton Outfitters, so there was no big choice there." Her eyes widened after her sudden confession, obviously knowing the connection between Mike and myself. Her eyes locked on mine to see if I would go off on her for hinting at a put down.

"I mean, no offense to Mike at all, he's a really nice guy. I just don't like him in the way he wants me to, and I didn't want to have to hang around him being a bother." She trailed off in a murmur. I almost wanted to laugh at her quick save, but I figured she wouldn't appreciate it much so I held it in.

"Don't worry about it. I know Mike can be quite persistent." I teased. Mike Newton was my best friend here. He was easy to get along with, always carried an optimistic disposition and accepted me with my eccentric tastes in music, books and movies. He could be immature sometimes and could get annoying when he became obsessed with something, like Bella, but his loyalty was unrivaled. He even showed me the ropes when I had moved here due to my father's business in seventh grade. Easy to please. A low maintenance friend.

Bella was still gazing off to the side, watching warily as the snow piled up outside the window. Most people were so easy to read, and I was so accommodated to it that I hadn't noticed till now that I couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Her expression was a million miles away from our conversation and the diner. Her endlessly brown eyes were swimming in soft contentment, but underneath I sensed longing, and a tiredness that went belong one night of covering two shifts in the restaurant.

I tried to steer the conversation to lighter topics.

"So you like thrift shops?"

Her entire face brightened, appreciative of the new direction. She turned to me fully and nodded happily. She pressed some hair out of her face before leaning in closer to me in her excitement.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, but thrift stores are like the closest thing to adventure that you'll find around here." I smiled in anticipation of getting some insight into her mind. "It's like a treasure hunt. You can never be completely prepared for what you'll find, because there is always something different. I've tried explaining it before as an art. There is a distinct difference in clothes that are just campy and clothes that are so off the wall it's humorous. And everything there could be hiding so much history. You never know if a book you might find was just a gift someone didn't want, or if it had a child who cherished it for years until they outgrew it. My mother always went thrift shopping and brought back the most enthralling things."

She came up short seeing my reaction and flushed some more, hiding behind her hands. I can only imagine my facial expression as one of awe. I saw the sadness that came to her eyes with the mention of her mother and grew curious, but hesitated in bringing it up.

"Is that why you love it so much? Your mother?" I asked gently, cringing at what I hoped wouldn't bring up any bad memories. I shook my head, both dispelling bad thoughts and the trail I had led off to. "There is a great thrift store in Port Angeles; if you are interested we can go up together one weekend . . . save gas." I finished weakly, surprised by my own boldness and strangely anxious for her response. I didn't want to come off as another Mike. It wasn't supposed to sound as nefarious as it came out.

She looked at me with wide, surprised eyes and I internally groaned, feeling stupid for even suggesting it and freaking her out.

"Well, I'd –at least let me pay for half. . ." she stuttered out. I sat back. Was she going to accept? I didn't want to make it sound like a date, especially if Mike had been creepy to her already, but I couldn't allow her to pay for anything. I asked for her company, not her funds.

"No deal. It's not even that far away, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to pay?" I saw that she was still hesitating, so I let go of my pride and let out a slow, drawn out please. She immediately blinked a few unnecessary times before a heavy blush rose all the way to her ears and she sat up straighter. She let out a nervous chuckle before looking out over the other tables, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Sure, sure." She nodded in acceptance without looking back to me before leaving with a quick excuse.

Oh yeah, I was definitely creepy.

I let out a long breath of air through my lips, vaguely feeling like I was already being stood up by her quick departure and her obvious discomfort. Feeling too rejected and stupid to sit there any longer with the chance of seeing her again or making her job any harder than it already was, I ran a hand through my hair before setting out a tip.

Reaching into my pocket, I was relieved to find a stray piece of paper, a graded quiz I had gotten back in one of my classes. I tore off a section and flipped it over, scribbling a short note including my cell number in case she took me up on my offer, making sure it specifically sounded like a friend and not a potential stalker.

After a quick goodbye to Kate and paying at the front register, I hurried off giving Bella only a parting smile and wave before leaving. I made a run for my car, avoiding as much of the biting wind as possible on my way to the drivers seat and slid in.

"Well, that went well." I muttered to myself sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is, my first chapter. To clear things up, Edward is human, and living with his birth parents. The Cullens are still the Cullens, and are still very much dead, but won't come in the story until a few chapters from now. I know that the interaction between the two was cut short rather abruptly, but with Edward being human, I didn't want him coming off so smooth and self assured. He needs a dose of awkwardness like every other teenage boy. Ummm, I'll answer any questions you have, unless the answer is going to come up in the next chapters, which many are.**

**Speaking of questions… any former readers of Not the Only Way know that I have a fondness of asking my own questions. We get to know each other better. (And it gives you more reason to review!) So here it goes.**

**Thrift store shopping was described as one of my Edward's guilty pleasures, so what's yours?**

**Mine is a combination of watching crappy VH1 reality shows, and playing Dungeons and Dragons. Yeah, I said it. I play D&D. I'm a level 5 Druid priest. Get over it.**

**Haha, please review. This was a struggle against my wandering mind to put it out so fast, and the next one will me much faster coming if I get a lot of responses! **


	2. She's Electric

**Chapter title by Oasis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_Previously: Edward meets Bella as a waitress in his favorite diner and they chat it up. He invites her on a trip to Port Angeles which she accepts, but avoids him for the rest of the night. He leaves his number, and embarrassed, makes a hasty exit._

"'_Coz I'll be you and you'll be me_

_There's lots and lots for us to see_

_There's lots and lots for us to do_

_She is electric, can I be electric too?"_

_-Oasis, She's Electric_

I hastily plopped my book bag down on the bench beside me before leaning across the lunch table to the tall brunette just arriving.

"Angie!" I hissed. I was always first to lunch at my table, Angela Webber following soon after. With our typical seating arrangement, Angela ended up opposite me. Though we weren't best pals, Angela was a really sweet girl, and Kate's reference to the two young brothers of Bella's fellow waitress struck a cord.

When I woke up this morning, my first though was of Bella. All my life, I longed to capture the small details of my experiences that made everything amazing, but always came up short.

Until yesterday.

I could remember the exact tone of Bella's laugh and the scent of strawberries from her hair. I knew that talking about her mother left her wistful and a bit sad. I could see the sparkle her eyes got when she talked about her interests, and I adored the fact that when talking about something as inconsequential as where she bought her shirts, she leaned in close as though she were sharing a deep secret.

I also knew that she was a complete mystery. And I was already as helplessly captured as Mike was when she first arrived.

Angela turned in her seat, having been stopped from approaching the line and gave me her utmost attention, probably surprised that I desired her conversation so passionately given the looseness of our relationship, her eyebrows rising slightly in curiosity. One of her best qualities was that she was a spectacular listener. She was also particularly observant when it came to anything other than Ben Cheney's love affair with her. Poor guy.

"Do you work the dinner shift at Kate's diner?" I was a bit surprised by the desperation in my voice. Why was I so enraptured by this girl? And why had I never noticed her before? I shook it off, hoping to get through this conversation before Mike got here. Even if I wasn't pursuing Bella in that way, Mike would blow smoke. I didn't want to unleash a jealous, pouty Mike on the world. And selfishly, me either.

Angela's jaw unhinged in surprise at my abrupt question before she leaned in closer, looking scared.

"Oh my gosh, were you there? Was Bella very upset? My parents had to leave last minute; there was nothing I could do! Was it too busy? Oh, I hope she was alright. She didn't spill anything all over herself did she?" By the end of the second sentence I was laughing whole heartedly, my palm out begging for her to stop. I had never heard Angela speak that much at one time for the entire time I knew her, let alone at such an intimidating speed.

"Calm down, relax." I insisted, waiting for her face to return to a safe color before continuing. "Bella didn't seem too upset, but I don't know her, that's why I'm talking to you." I felt my neck and face heat slightly with my small confession. "Second, it got a little busy, but she looked like she handled herself just fine. And no, she didn't spill anything on herself." Angela sank into her seat sighing in relief. "While I was there at least." I amended with a smile.

I was thankful that she didn't seem to have caught the part of my last statement that revealed my motives. That I wanted to know more about Bella. The only way this conversation could be worse was if it was with Jessica or Lauren. I wasn't used to any of this. I didn't have any practice with these conversations. I hoped I could learn more about this mysterious, beautiful girl without arising suspicions.

I didn't know if I was addicted to Bella herself, or the fact that my world suddenly seemed to be more crisp and clear, but I'd follow through with this either way.

"Speaking of Bella, what's her story? I didn't even know she worked at Kate's till last night, but she's lived here for a while hasn't she?" Angela looked at me calculatingly as I tried to walk with her to the lunch line and away from Mike, Tyler and Eric as they made their appearance at the cafeteria doors. "I mean, I feel embarrassed that she's been here so long and I've made no attempt to welcome her, and she must be a nice girl if she's captured Mike's attention so thoroughly." I hoped she bought that, though it wasn't a complete lie.

I knew Angela would be hard to break. She was far from a gossiper, and she was the type to be protective of information without knowing for sure if she could share it. At the same time, however, I knew I could trust her not to blab my own secrets to someone who would defiantly run away with it. If I was talking to Jessica, the second I blinked, Mike would have a full story about how Bella and I met and a deep paranoia that I would steal her away.

"Well," she conceded. "She lived with her mom in Phoenix before she moved here, and I think her mom remarried shortly before." I felt a pang of sympathy. My own parents were still together, but I knew divorce had to be hard, especially when the parents lived so far away.

"Was that why she moved then? Did she not like her stepdad?"

"No, that isn't it. You see, over the summer, the chief got into an accident on the job. He has a lot of nerve damage in his right arm, so he can't handle a gun anymore. They had to let him go from the job. Nobody wanted to, Chief Swan is a great man, but they couldn't afford to keep him on without getting active duty out of him. Nobody is particularly well off right now."

That defiantly had me taking a step back. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard any of this before. How long had it been since I really looked at my surroundings? Chief Swan, the easy laughing guy who came to school when we still had braces and grass stains on our jeans to teach us about gun safety and drugs? I had dinner with Chief Swan a few times with my parents, and he was a really nice guy, I felt terrible for not knowing before. Thinking back on it now, I could remember something about it in the news, but it was so downplayed his injury might as well have been a paper cut.

"He receives worker's compensation, but it isn't much. Bella came to help out. She works all the time, using half to help her dad and the other half to go to college. Unless she gets some really spectacular scholarships, she might have to work another year after graduation to earn enough for tuition."

I stood there with what I was sure to be a dumbfounded look upon my face processing the incoming information. Bella seemed so lighthearted in the short time I had known her, yet I hadn't really paid much attention to her before the night before. Already I was gaining a lot of respect for her. What she was doing took a lot of responsibility and maturity, not to mention self sacrifice. It wasn't as though she had no other option. She could've stayed in Phoenix, where she grew up and had a history and friends and gone to school no problem.

By now we had both returned to our seats and as I pondered, Bella herself graced the cafeteria with her presence, and went straight to the line. When she came back into view, she had only an apple and a bottle of lemonade. She quickly navigated through the crowded room, moving carefully to an empty table before taking a seat.

"She sits by herself?" I questioned, focusing my eyes on Angela before they were pulled back to Bella again.

"Yeah, she doesn't hang out with anyone from school. She works constantly and is spending all of her weeknights at Kate's, and the weekends she goes to La Push with her dad to visit with his old friend. I think she hangs out with the group of guys down there. Jake, Embry and Quil I think she said. Unique names. . ." She trailed off remembering some past conversation.

"I should invite her to sit with us." I said, determined. Angela pulled out of her daydreaming to give me a sad smile and shake her head.

"I don't know. . . I've invited her over before, one day when you were out, and Mike flirted with her relentlessly, even after she turned him down. I think she was really uncomfortable and that's why she never tried sitting here again. I like her though; she's a very nice girl. I worry that if she keeps up this busy schedule with no friends to talk to during the day, she'll get too stressed. I even tried sitting with her once, but Lauren stopped me . . . you know how she can be. If you can rope her into coming over and can keep Mike under wraps, props to you."

I shrugged off handedly and stood, again avoiding Mike's curious gaze. I knew even though I barely knew Bella, he'd be suspicious and betrayed by me if I spent too much time with her. With her head down, her delicate fingers lazily playing with her bottle cap, Bella didn't notice my arrival until I made a bit more noise than necessary to pull out the chair across from her. Her head snapped up before giving me a sincere smile.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I hedged, unsure of how to pose my real question. I didn't know if I should be careful knowing her situation was more complicated than I had thought last night. What if I said something and unknowingly offended her? She shrugged but smiled again.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good . . ." Think Edward, think! "I noticed you were sitting by yourself, so I came to invite you to sit with my friends and I." Not bad. Her smile faltered a bit before her gaze shifted over my shoulder to my table anxiously where everyone had gathered. Jessica and Lauren were speaking in soft tones to each other, pausing only long enough for Lauren to send a few scathing glances Bella's way. Jerks.

"Don't worry about Mike; I'll hold him off best I can. He really is a nice guy; he just has kind of a one-track mind. If you're worried about a repeat of last time, I can just throw out a bunch of random topics for him to think of. Please Bella? I feel terrible for letting you sit alone." I hoped that she wouldn't call me out on the fact that she had been sitting alone all year and I had waited until now to approach her.

She still looked very worried, but she hesitantly nodded before slowly gathering her things, dragging out the moment alone before she had to face her doom. I briefly wondered if I should've just stayed with her at the current table, but shook it off as she started on her way to the buzzing crowd. She took a seat next to Angela, seeming to ignore her constant apologizing for the night before.

"Its fine Angie, I didn't burn the place down." Bella looked to me curiously, noting the fact that I was still standing next to the table like an idiot. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I took a fast seat between Bella and an eager Mike.

"Hey Bella, I know it's a little late, but homecoming is coming up and I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Good lord, the boy wasted no time with that one. Already Bella was squirming in her seat and Jessica was openly fuming. I quickly jumped in, trying to mediate.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out yesterday after school, man. My mom needed me to house sit and wait for a package while she went out." I directed to Mike, whose eyes didn't deter from Bella even an inch.

"What do you say Bella? It will be a great time." Bella looked up apologetically to Mike before giving me a silent plea of help.

"She ordered a new bench for my piano. You know how my last one was so wobbly. I never found out how that happened either, how the legs got so uneven. It wasn't like that when we first got it, I would've noticed it, you know? I'd keep going to hit a key and my weight would shift, screwing me up, so mom ordered a new one. Really nice too, it's padded with a leather cover, and it opens to put the music right in-" Mike cut off my humiliating rambling. No one in their right mind would care about my stupid wobbly piano bench, but I had to try something.

"Whoa, Ed. Would you shut up already? I asked the girl a question." He looked at me angrily, ignoring my wince at the nickname. We all turned to Bella, awaiting her reply. I sent her a sorry smile, hoping she'd at least appreciate my effort, but she was looking at Mike.

"I'm really sorry Mike, but I'm going with Billy up to Seattle that weekend. I'm not going to the dance at all." Her reply was a weak murmur through the defensive curtain of hair falling around her face. Mike rudely scoffed before muttering hotly under his breath.

"So that's why you can't go out with me? Billy not man enough to let his girl hang out with other guys?" he mumbled bitterly, not expecting her to hear him. Bella's eyes widened in shock before she dropped all polite pretenses.

"Billy could care less who I hang out with considering he's my best friend's father and I'm driving him up to Seattle to see his daughter since he's in a wheelchair and can't drive himself." Bella raised an eyebrow at Mike as the table burst into chuckles and snorts at Mike's expense, quickly snuffing it out behind their hands. I gladly slapped Mike on the back. He really earned that one after such an immature comment.

Obviously Bella's rejection was a sore subject for him, but I'd never seen him act like this. I was suddenly worried there was a deeper turmoil behind his black mood.

The rest of lunch went by without any more conflict for the most part, and I sat in fascination as I slowly learned more about Bella. Most of which was her group of friends in La Push. Jacob, Quil and Embry sounded like pretty colorful characters, and I laughed with everyone else as she vividly recounted stories of stuffy afternoons spent in Jake's garage drinking warm soda and cool nights telling each other scary stories on First Beach.

Conversation flowed easily before Mike spoke up again.

"Why do you even hang out with those guys? Aren't they like thirteen or something?" I sent a scathing glare Mike's way at the same time Ben and Angela did. He was never one to be rude before, and I was sorely tempted to tell him to get over himself and just tackle Jessica like she had so desperately been wanting for years.

"No, Mike. They are only a year younger than us, and my dad has been friends with Jake's family for as long as I've been alive and before then. Everyone is like family on the rez, and they've been really great to my father and me since his accident. Besides, you've heard me, those guys are really fun and you shouldn't blow them off because of their age." Bella was really offended. She looked to me with an apologetic smile as if to say that she tried before standing from the table.

"I've got to be getting to class early today, I have a lot of work to catch up on." She turned to Angela. "I'll see you at work, Angie. Nice talking to you Ben, Edward." She gave me another smile before turning on her heel and waltzing out of the cafeteria.

I was tempted to give Mike a slow clap in my sarcasm, but settled for dropping my head into my hands on the table.

"Brilliant job, Mike. Really, I couldn't have done it better."

With how well our first two meeting have gone, I wouldn't be surprised if Bella pushed my car off a cliff by the end of the school year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not particularly thrilled with this chapter, the next one is better, but I thought it necessary to answer some questions. The story is obviously alternate universe, but I'm not going to drift off of the original plot too much. Don't worry, this isn't going to be some sob story with Bella's home life, I thought I might try something a little less doom and gloom. And no, Mike isn't going to be the antagonist in this story. He seems like a jerk in this chapter, but I think Mike gets way too much crap. He really is a nice guy in the books, and he needs a break from being a monster in all of the fanfic.**

**The question is more seasonal than relating to the chapter, but what did you ask Santa for Christmas? My mom makes my brother and I make a list in case anyone from the family calls and asks her for ideas, and my list was true proof of the one track mind I have. I asked for a larger bookshelf, a list of books, and gift cards to buy more books after that. Not too hard right? If I was honest I would've asked for a Ball Python, but that isn't happening. Is your list as direct?**

**Thanks for reading, please review. I love hearing feedback and responding to your comments!**


	3. Falling Away With You

**Chapter title by Muse. This chapter is dedicated to StarryNightT, for introducing me to the absurd concept of Twilight scents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_Previously: Edward talks to Angela Webber in order to try and learn more about Bella. When he notices that Bella sits alone at lunch, he invites her to sit at his table, only for Mike to act rudely and Bella leave early, upset. _

"_Staying awake to chase a dream_

_Tasting the air you're breathing in_

_I know I won't forget a thing."_

_-Muse, Falling Away With You_

"Edward?"

After two awkward meetings, I had pretty much given up on befriending Bella Swan, so I was surprised when I heard her voice calling my name through my cell phone Saturday morning. Despite my best efforts, Mike made an ass of himself while making Bella uncomfortable at the same time. I was ready to punch him in the face out of frustration by the end of lunch yesterday, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and hoped the same thing wouldn't happen again.

I felt guilty for my raging thoughts when I confronted him after Bella's abrupt departure and learned that his mood swings were due to a lack of sleep. He was somehow close to failing a few classes and was staying up late after work in attempts to study with little results. I offered a tutoring session, and we were back on good terms after a warning not to act up again. I was empathetic to the guy, but Bella had nothing to due with any of his problems.

Still, I was pretty sure it would take quite a bit of convincing on mine and Angela's part to get the elusive Bella to grace our table with her presence anytime soon.

I wondered what had drawn Mike to her to begin with. I could admit that Bella was very pretty, and from out brief encounters I could already admire her sweet and comfortable disposition, but Mike didn't know her very well. I didn't want to think of Mike as the type of person to only want her because she was "new meat" and something shiny fate had dangled in his face, but I had a suspicion that it was as deep as his infatuation went.

"Yeah, it's me. Bella?" I cleared my throat and left my bed to turn the stereo off, giving her my undivided attention. My cell flickered with a bit with bad reception until I sat on my couch, changing the grip on my phone between hands and clearing my throat again.

Why was I so nervous over the phone?

"Hi. Charlie is just going down to La Push to watch the baseball game with Billy and Jake, and I don't have work today so I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer to go to the thrift store?" My heart skipped a beat before picking up double time as I leapt from the couch, a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Yeah!" I spoke, unable to hide my enthusiasm. "Would you like to go now? I'm ready to go now but I can give you more time if you need it, or we could go now." I winced realizing I sounded like an idiot. Despite my words I had already scooped up my wallet and was tying my shoes as I braced the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"No, I'm ready now if you want to start out early. You want to just make a day of it? Are you sure you don't have any other plans? It is Saturday." Her voice sounded suspicious, yet playful.

Adorable, my mind added defiantly.

"No, no." I insisted. I covered the mouthpiece briefly telling my mother that she could cancel my appointment with my piano instructor before removing my hand to grab my car keys. "I'm totally free. I'll come over now if you have no objections."

I grabbed a light jacket as an afterthought before stepping into the car and starting it.

"Well considering I can hear your car in the background, sure, head over now." She snickered, causing a tinge of pink to rise to my cheeks. That's the second day in a row you've made me blush, Isabella Swan, prepare for my retaliation. "Wait, don't you need directions?" she asked surprised.

"Nope, everyone knows where the Chief of police lives." I bit my tongue, wondering if her father's lost job was a sensitive subject. To my relief, she answered with a casual acceptance and a promise to see me soon and hanging up.

I hastily snapped my own phone shut before rethinking and saving her number. I was in her driveway in less than ten minutes and smiled to see her waiting on the front step. She stepped clumsily into the passenger seat and offered me a bright smile which I was all too quick to return before backing up and starting onto the road.

My involuntary drumming on the steering wheel alerted me to the classical cd rolling out of the speakers.

"Oh, you can change the music if you'd like. There are a few cds in the glove compartment or I can just turn on the radio." I offered, well aware that none of my friends enjoyed my classical. To my surprise, Bella quickly shook her head.

"I like Debussy. Claire de Lune is one of my favorite songs actually." I gave her a disbelieving look which she laughed at before taking me up on my offer and unlatching the glove compartment to examine the collection of cds there. "You listen to Muse?"

I nodded as I watched her slender fingers delicately trace the cover art in loving recognition. I was captured by the simple movements and had to blink a few times to break the spell and return my eyes to the road ahead of us.

"They're one of my favorites." I added in case she hadn't seen my physical response.

"Mine too. Their music videos are great too. I almost died when I saw the Knights of Cydonia video. My dad just thought it was ridiculous and didn't understand why I felt the need to give it a standing ovation in our living room after it came on in the morning while I ate my breakfast."

"That's the point!" I cried laughing heartedly at the imagery. Bella's laugh laced in with mine and bounced in the confines of the car. The sound was wonderful and I was taken back by how much I longed to hear it again. "Who else do you listen to?" I asked, fully fascinated.

"Well, have you ever heard of Ben Folds?" she questioned hesitantly. I instantly recalled the name as yet another one of my favorites. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well I love him, and Spoon. And of course there's the Cranberries. I've also been known to listen to some Spill Canvas and the Wombats." I took note of how she paused between each name as though scared of my reaction.

I wondered why she felt the need to be intimidated by me and decided to tease her a bit as I let out a low whistle.

"The Wombats? That's nothing to play around with there Miss Swan. That's a really underrated band you just threw out there. I must warn you not to toy so carelessly with such names." I sent her a faux stern look which made her roll her eyes in exasperation and punch me lightly on the arm. I grinned knowing she must obviously be relaxing if she was willing to use violence.

"Seriously though, have you even heard of them?" she asked mockingly, causing me to answer with my own eye roll and to flip the page of cds in her lap to the next page where my own copy of the band's album was placed. A slow grin crossed her face before she nodded in approval.

We went on to argue over movies based off of books, my vote going to Fight Club, hers to Interview with the Vampire.

"Come on! Did you ever read Fight Club? The movie hit the nail on the head! Even the casting was spot on good! Your movie had a twelve year old actress playing a six year old vampire! I'll be the first to tell you the movie was great, but you can't say it was the best movie you've ever seen based off of a book." I declared firmly.

I was already passionately involved in the conversation, considering Mike and Tyler's experience didn't go outside of Will Farrell movies (Though Stranger than Fiction was shockingly good) and I wasn't big into Ben's badly dubbed ninja films. Why he didn't just go with subtitles I would never know.

"First of all, they never would've been able to find a six year old capable of pulling off the emotional range required to play a part like Claudia. Kirsten did a wonderful job!" she huffed, looking far too cute to be legal. Her own interest in the topic had her face a constant shade of red and her hands moving furiously about. "And Anne Rice wrote the screenplay herself! How can you compete against that? Especially with some testosterone pumped terrorist story?" she cried.

I tried my best to keep a straight face, barely holding my crooked smile back.

"Terrorists! Fight Club was a love story!" I declared. "And vampires are a trite myth." I finished before erupting into boisterous laughter. Her eyes narrowed almost suspiciously for a second at my last comment before the conversation caught up with her and she joined with her own giggles.

"You're such a boy. And I'll bet you're about to say that Mortal Kombat was pure gold too, huh?" she smirked up at me, thinking she had me captured with what was an awful movie, yet standard guy classic.

"Of course I wasn't going to say that." I insisted.

"Oh, really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why would I ever say something so ridiculous? Mortal Kombat was based off of a game, not a movie." I grinned smugly. Her eyes widened and her jaw hung open, before she snapped it closed with a smile and shoved me lightly in the shoulder muttering smartass under her breath.

"That's the second time you've assaulted me today alone. Was that whole sweet thing just a ruse to get a free ride?" I teased, though I was honestly curious about her increasing physical interaction as we became closer. She blushed and looked down to her hands dangling uselessly in front of her and forming patterns and shapes before looking up through her lashes, remorseful.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you, I just feel like we're friends, and at La Push I'm just treated like one of the guys. You learn fast down there to push back when pushed, especially now when all of them are shooting up like magical beanstalks. I guess it's a defense mechanism. I feel insignificant in between all that muscle and testosterone." She spoke with great fondness for her friends on the reservation and I hoped that one day she'd fell as connected to me, but her last comment just wouldn't do.

"You are not and will never be insignificant." I stated with conviction, meeting her eyes with more courage than I thought I possessed. She gave me a weak smirk in response, effectively ending the conversation.

By now we were already walking through racks of clothes, too involved in our conversation to even examine our reason for coming here. I didn't remember parking and shutting off the car, let alone turning off the freeway and I worried if it was a safe to try to drive home while so enraptured by the girl next to me.

After a few hours of wandering through the shop, doing far more talking than actual searching, we decided to leave the store and explore a bit. We talked about everything, and seemed to hold nothing back. She told me about her mom and her eccentric hobbies, as well as how she was happy that Phil came along to take care of her mother like she needed.

"It's nice that you liked your step-father from the beginning. I'd hate to think that that's why you moved, to avoid him. From what you've said, they sound good for each other." I mumbled thoughtfully. Bella shook her head lightly.

"I didn't actually like him to begin with, actually. I thought he was too young, and every little thing he did got on my nerves for the first month after I had met him. I finally just realized it was jealousy." She flushed pink and avoided my eyes, examining the sidewalk in front of us as we moved forward, which considering how many times I've had to save her from sliding on the slick path already, is probably for the best.

"Jealous?" I prompted, thoroughly interested.

"No, no. It's embarrassing." She insisted, but I just stared down on her unfailing. "I guess I just felt like I was being replaced. My mom always said that I was born middle-aged and got older every year, and I had always taken care of her. Here comes this outsider to sweep her off her feet and suddenly I'm not needed to remember where the car was parked, or what we need restocked in the kitchen. I guess I was just worried about being obsolete. I knew my mom wasn't filling up my spot in her heart, but I hate feeling useless. Maybe it was more selfish that I moved here. Maybe I didn't really come to help Charlie, but to fulfill my own need to be needed." She sighed.

I didn't want this, I thought as I observed her changing facial expressions behind her fogging breath in the frigid air. I wanted to see that smile from earlier today. I wanted her to enact fake violence on me and leave her sad topics behind for the day.

"Embarassing," I scoffed. "That's not embarrassing." I challenged, waiting for her to take the bait. She did.

"Oh yeah? And just what do you know about embarrassment? Edward Masen the perfect? What secrets could he be hiding from the hordes of girls flocking to his feet and the town that hangs on his every word?" her eyes sparked with mischief, but I was too hung up on her words and wondering if she was one of the people who thought I was perfect.

I made a show of looking around anxiously to make sure no one could overhear before inviting her closer with a curling of my fingers and cupping a hand around my mouth as I leaned into her ear. She looked surprised and completely fascinated to find a flaw in my façade. As I leaned in, a breeze came through, tangling some of Bella's long locks around my own neck in our closeness.

"I wear contacts." I whispered as though it was the most tragic thing possible. I backed away quickly looking to her reaction and covering my mouth with one of my gloved hands. She rolled her eyes in exasperation before walking ahead of me and turning, blocking me from moving ahead.

"Edward! I'm being serious. I'm bearing my soul and all and you come up with the horrifying and truly mortifying fact that you wear contacts?" she huffed, clearly put out. I was quick to defend.

"It is embarrassing. You haven't seen me in glasses." I insisted, immediately regretting even bringing it up when her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Put them on." She demanded. I stuttered, trying to back peddle, but she would have none of it. "Masen, these better be some pretty impressive glasses to make up for you stringing me along about embarrassing moments. I should know that nobody would possibly be able to top half of the bewildering things I've gone through. Not only am I clumsy, but I just decided to befriend the three most difficult guys in Washington, who'd like nothing more than to turn me into a walking tomato. Now put on the stupid glasses, and if you look adorable in them, I'll punch you for real."

I listened to her rant with wide eyes and she backed me into a store front, poking her finger sharply into my chest. My eyes strayed to the sprinkle of people walking by, taking in the situation and hiding their snickers behind their hands. An especially merciless wind blew past and Bella froze up before a violent shutter ran through her entire body. I took the opportunity of her distraction to look through the window of the store behind me. Spotting what I needed, I grabbed Bella's hand, still pointed as a weapon and dragged her inside.

"Edward, where are we going? You aren't getting out of this." She huffed. I ignored while pulling her hands in mine between us. They were pink, and slightly quivering as I started chaffing my hands over hers, trying to build up some warming friction.

"I can feel how cold your hands are through my own gloves." I chastised, still denying the previous conversation. "Don't you have gloves or a hat or something? If my mother were here she'd tell you that you were going to catch your death out there." I avoided her inquisitive eyes, the feeling of her hands in mine finally catching up to my brain.

"Well it's a good thing your mom isn't here then." She muttered stubbornly. "You seem to forget Edward," she led me deeper into the store and planted the both of us in front of a mirror to point out the differences. "Chicago." She declared as she held up one of my covered hands and tugged lightly on the scarf twisted around my neck before turning back to her own reflection. "Phoenix," she finished, demonstrating the pointlessness of her glorified wind breaker.

That just wouldn't do. That's why we were out shopping right? And her logic was backwards. Shouldn't she be more prepared since she was less inclined to inclement weather? I was just glad she had seemed to forget about the glasses.

"How did you know I was from Chicago?" I asked, unwinding the thick scarf from around my neck and rewrapping it around hers. She flushed pink all the way to the tips of her ears and started drawing pictures in the carpet with her foot. I turned, my eyes exploring the store before finding their quarry. I left Bella in her floundering for a second to go grab an emerald green hat, three brown stripes accenting the color and returned, pulling the hat down her head and over her now hot ears. I tugged the tag off and headed towards the register, still awaiting her answer.

"I may have asked Angela a few questions. I was curious about you." She admitted to my great delight.

"Nothing too bad I hope?"I asked jokingly. Before Bella had time to realize what I was doing through her embarrassment, I handed the hat's tag to the cashier to ring up and paid for it before she could protest, like if the rest of the day was a precedent, she undoubtedly would. I stuffed the receipt in my pocket and we headed back outside, where Bella caught her own reflection in a window.

"Are you kidding?" she cried, adjusting her bangs under the cap to stay out of her eyes, conversation once again lost. "I look so stupid in this hat!" She decided chuckling, moving to remove it before I slapped her hands away from her own head.

"You need it, and I think you look cute." Her cheeks bloomed in response to the compliment. "And didn't you notice? Green and brown. It's a combination of our eye colors. I'd be horribly offended if you took it off." I coaxed. She looked as though she were going to poke her tongue out at me before her aforementioned eyes gleamed with bad thoughts.

"I'll leave it on if I can catch a glimpse of you in those glasses."

My heart dropped to my stomach. Humiliation or Bella's welfare? I felt I could trust her to control her response I tried to reason, but in all honestly, I was just partial to the idea of her wearing a gift from me. A combination of the two of us. Green and brown. Was I that pathetic?

With a huge sigh, I reached into my back pocket, pulling out my glasses case, which I always kept near when I left town in case of any contact emergencies. I turned my back to my captor and slid the glasses up my nose, slowly opening my eyes to the terribly blurry world around me to avoid a headache before hesitantly pivoting on my heel to see Bella's relatively clear face.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips pressed down together tightly in automatic defensive response. I saw a quiver travel up her shoulder before it was stifled in her mahogany locks and her eyes glimmered with a bit of excess moisture. A strained whimper sounded through the air and her lips twitched rebelliously before all hell broke loose.

One loud guffaw cracked through the air before her hands attempted to control the boisterous laughter pouring through her lips. I rolled my eyes and twirled my hand in the air in an unspoken symbol to go ahead before she doubled over violently, her arms wrapped around her middle as her insane cries filled the street around us, her unknowing to the attention she had attracted with her unrestrained mirth. I huffed a bit impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping while I waited for her to find some semblance of control. She saw my foot dancing, irritated, from her bent position and held up a hand as if to block the image from her brain.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry! Oh god, take them off!" she could barely get a word out between her hysterical laughter. Though my pride was a bit bruised, I laughed with her as I replaced the offending glasses back into my pocket, rejoicing in the clearer image of such a sight as Bella hysterical. I put a hand under her chin to straighten her out, hoping if she caught a glance at my glassless face she'd sober up a bit.

I went to wipe away some of the tears streaming from her eyes, but only cleared one cheek before she boldly threw her arms around my neck, shoulders still shaking with unrestrained giggles.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be offended. I just haven't laughed like that in I don't remember how long. Your face-" she was again taken over with giggles for a minute. She pulled back, keeping her hands on my shoulders. "Forgive me. That was terribly rude. Your glasses are. . ." Her lips again pressed together in restraint. I pressed a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you so. I'll stick with the contacts, thanks." I tugged the hat down over her eyes momentarily before running off towards the car, laughing loudly behind me to let her know I wasn't really upset. She pushed the cap out of her eyes before chasing after me, sliding all over the sidewalk and eventually falling on top of a couple walking the opposite direction. The rest of the day was filled with more joking and little pranks, making use of our time keeping light and free. I dreaded the time away from her as I dropped her back off at home, and spent at least a half hour sitting in my own driveway, horrified at how thoroughly and quickly I had completely fallen for Bella Swan.

The following Monday, a wide grin stretched across my face as I watched Bella stepping out of her car, wearing our hat that she claimed to dislike. She really was devastating in it.

"You should go for it. You two are better for each other than you know." I jumped about three feet off the ground at the sudden unexpected voice so close to my ear and whipped around to see Alice Cullen lower back to her heels, having stretched to reach me. She gave me a knowing smirk and winked before linking her arm with a curious Jasper Hale beside her and leading him off without another word.

I had had no previous interaction with any of the Cullens or Hales excluding Alice's original introduction to me in our Biology class and a speedy shake of the hand. The family was an enigma, with their stunning looks, and unrivaled intelligence, not to mention their strange family dynamics and isolation from everyone else. I would make note of the strange interaction later, but as of now I had a one track mind.

I shook of the encounter and my eyes again found Bella like a magnet.

Just go for it. Right. I nodded in determination before jogging ahead to greet my girl for a good morning.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hellllo! How were your holidays, everyone? Did you get what you wanted? Because I did. Not only did I get an incredible bookcase, a few great books, and a ridiculous sum of gift cards, but I got Rosetta Stone for Japanese, only furthering me in my overall nerdiness. As some of you know, I'm completely obsessed with anime, and I love different languages, so the combo is great. I've only done the first lesson so far, and it's so different than learning it in a class.**

**Anyways, the question for the chapter is: Do you have any articles of clothing that you know are ridiculous, but you can't help loving anyways? I have a pair of knit fingerless gloves, that are rainbow, and so thick that I can't move my hands when I wear them, but I still smile whenever I see them. I'm just amused that I spent so much money on them and haven't been able to wear them once because they are completely impractical and wouldn't match anything anyways. How about you?**

**Thanks for reading if you're still with me, and please review. This chapter is longer that what I usually do, and I'm not very good at fluff, so I expect a lot of feedback! I haven't started writing the next chapter, and school is starting back up pretty soon, so it may take longer than a week for the next chapter to come up, but this quarter I only have class Mon, Wed, and Fri, so I might get stuff done.**


	4. First Day of My Life

**Chapter title by Bright Eyes. This chapter is dedicated to americnxidiot. I don't think she reads my stories, but I certainly found much enjoyment in hers while putting this chapter off. I tip my metaphorical hat to you if you somehow stumble on my humble little drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_Previously: Bella takes Edward up on his offer to go to Port Angeles. They talk, laugh, and eventually admit to embarrassing facts about themselves. Bella is put out that Edward's embarrassing fact is that he wears glasses, but laughs at him when he puts them on. Alice Cullen encourages Edward to get closer to Bella._

"_And you said, "This is the first day of my life._

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you._

_But, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy.""_

_-Bright Eyes, First Day of My Life_

"Oh god, what happened Edward? Are you alright?" Bella was by my side before I had both feet in the diner. He eyes were wide with worry as her hands fluttered frantically over my purple eye, her fingertips careful to never touch the damaged skin that circled my right eyelid and faded into my cheekbone. I opened my mouth to explain the bruise quietly; feeling self conscious of the attention Bella had once again unknowingly brought on us, but was halted by her fingers going to my lips to silence me.

A shiver ran up my spine and seemed to settle under her warm touch, burning my lips. I vaguely noticed her shout to Angela over her shoulder, asking her to cover her tables for a few minutes but I couldn't pull my mind away from her delicate fingers on my mouth. This was getting to be a bit too much. I had it bad.

It had been roughly two weeks since the trip to Port Angeles with Bella, and after my relenting to myself that I liked her enough to look into pursuing a relationship, she was all I could think about. Having no past relationships, I didn't know how to go about winning her over in that respect. Was I supposed to just come straight out and tell her that I liked her? Ask her out on a date and hope that she wanted to be with me? I didn't know how to differentiate between things friends would do and things a couple would do. God forbid it get bad enough that I'd have to ask my mother for advice. I'd never live it down. I'd have to ask Kate to let me move into the diner.

I settled for the time being on merely strengthening the friendship bond. I set out to learn everything I could about her. I didn't just want to know about her favorite food or flower, but deeper subjects, like what she missed the most about her home in Arizona, or what she aspired to be and why. The more I learned, the stronger my infatuation became. Just as I had originally devised, she was polite, caring, and selfless to a fault, but she was also witty, sarcastic and brave.

I also had to fix things with Mike. He apologized to Bella for the disastrous lunch and explained the grades, and after joking about being able to help in anything but gym, Bella and Mike developed into friends. I even convinced him to let up on the flirting, telling him the very obvious fact that Jessica was crazy about him, and rambled on about the many characteristics that made her a better match than Bella. That was a hard conversation to pull out of my ass. Nobody could compare to Bella.

So now everything was right with the world for the time being. I could only pray it would stay that way.

"Up," Bella commanded, patting a hand on the counter of the kitchen after dragging me to the back. Kate turned from the stove and observed my bruise with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"My Bella's rubbing off on you, eh Edward?" Kate joked, flipping a burger. I caught Bella sticking her tongue out at Kate behind her back and chuckled as I watched her dart around the kitchen quickly. "I'm serious Bella; Edward here has never had a scrape on him. I'll bet you can tell what happen just from looking at the wound. You should've gotten a job at the hospital." Kate loaded up a few plates, and with expert balance, maneuvered them out the door.

I watched from my seat on the counter as Bella snatched up a clean dishtowel and loaded it up with a good fist of ice. After securing everything with a rubber band, she approached me, and with the utmost concentration, gingerly held it to my face. The caring nature of the action made me grip the edge of the counter tightly between my fists on either side of me in restraint. I wanted nothing more that to throw the ice pack aside and kiss her senseless.

I tried to think of anything but her petite body standing between my legs to get a better examining angle, and the feel of her hands stroking the hair off of my forehead to get more access to my eye. Obviously, I was failing miserably, and opted instead to enjoy it for as long as it lasted. I pressed my hand over hers, keeping it to my face and drowning in the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"I'm curious though. In your apparently expert opinion, how did I ruin my beautiful face?" I grinned cheekily in challenge. She pursed her lips and scowled before silently accepting and slowly pulling off the ice pack. She leaned in, observing the color and shape of my eye, before gently running a finger over the raised ridge just below my eyebrow.

"Coffee table?" she guessed. My mouth fell open before nodding, thoroughly impressed. I should've known by then not to underestimate her. She smiled proudly before returning the ice to my already numbing face. "While I can tell what may have caused the unfortunate ruin of your beautiful face," she snickered, "I am stumped as to how your face and the coffee table were introduced." Kate walked back in, overhearing the last bit of conversation and waited for my brilliant reply. This is when I blushed and avoided their eyes.

"My mother decided that every respectable young man should be able to properly dance, none of this swaying back and forth junk you kids pass off as dancing these days." I mumbled, taking on my mother's higher pitch towards the end. Bella's perplexed face transformed to a wide grin, while Kate openly laughed. I grumbled before pushing myself off the counter and moving to the refrigerator. I pulled out the ingredients for my milkshake, ignoring their giggles at my expense. Bella seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hold your horses, boy. I'll do that." Kate insisted, moving to take the supplies away, but I turned my back on her, mumbling an 'I can do it' and waving her off stubbornly. Bella was still overly smug about the explanation for my eye, most likely because no one ever let her forget her own clumsiness for over two minutes. As the blender whirled I told the embarrassing story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Hours Earlier_

"_Really mom, I don't think this is necessary." I insisted, my voice unfortunately rising a bit in panic at the end when I realized how completely serious she was about me dancing with her in the living room right this second with no further warning so I could psyche myself out._

"_No, really Edward, you're going to need it eventually, whether it be later this year if you go to prom or at your wedding . . . I won't have my son rocking helplessly back and forth like some children's toy. Your father was always a fine dancer. . ." she started as I tuned her out of her extraordinarily detailed recounting of how they met and he impressed her. I snapped out of my contingency planning when I heard Peggy Lee singing through the CD player speakers, my mother waiting patiently yet relentless. With a final sigh and a pinch of the bridge of my nose in exasperation, I stepped into her waiting arms._

_I knew if I really wanted I could've gotten out of it, but I was sympathetic to the cause. My father had been gone for a full week in Seattle for a particularly involved case, and my mom was going a bit stir crazy in the house. Not that I could blame her . . . our house was large and undeniably beautiful, but cold and impersonal. I encouraged her to get out more, but she complained that the women of Forks were too "gossip-y" and weren't genuinely friendly. I could see where she was coming from. _

_I was quick to pick up the patterns in footwork and in minutes was not only successfully leading my mom, but kept her laughing with improvised turns and dips, imitating the Fred Astaire movies she loved so much. My mother truly was from a different era. We had picked up the pace, whirling through the living room at a blindingly quick pace unknowing of my father returning home silently. I have no idea how long he stood there watching us before he was caught. My mother heard his chuckles and turned quickly, my feet being slower to recognize her lack of movement._

_It happened quickly. I moved to keep dancing, stepping forward and somehow ending up with a foot in between my mother's unresponsive legs and bumping into her chest. I stopped quickly and moved to pull back just as she attempted to launch at my father in the doorway. Tangling ensued. I made a new acquaintance in the coffee table, which though had been pushed aside for our impromptu practice, could not be swayed in making at least a small appearance in the afternoon. Minor bleeding, major bruising, and astronomical humiliation. At least I had something to add to my list the next time Bella and I exchange embarrassments. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I finished the brief recap, my voice no clearer than a bitter mumble, and avoided Bella's smug smile. Not bothering to get a glass, I took a swig of my milkshake straight from the metal mixing cup and groaned. It was never as good as when Kate made it. I told Bella as much in explanation for my exasperation. Kate, to my extreme pleasure, shrugged and left to take care of customers to pick up some of Bella's slack so Angela wouldn't have to. We were left to our own devices, which was dangerous in my quest not to maul Bella, yet highly preferable.

Bella grabbed up a straw and curiously sipped from the offending beverage.

"You're right. It's not bad," she hedged. "But it certainly isn't as good as Kate's. No offense, but I'd say your culinary skills are about as good as your dancing, Masen." Shame on me for not expecting it as a huge smile spread across her face and she unknowingly teased me by slowly licking the remains of the shake off the bottom of her straw. The workings of her little pink tongue, however, could only distract me from her last comment for so long before I caught on and she saw the glint in my eyes.

The straw hit the floor with an audible, hollow flop and she was turning on her heel to make a run for it before I knew what was happening. I snatched up her wrist before she could make her escape and pulled her close to my chest, my available arm circling her small waist. The prey had been captured. I leaned forward, my breaths making the chocolate tendrils around her ears sway as I chastised her.

"Tsk, tsk Swan. You should know better by now that I live for a good challenge. I'm more than happy to show you my newly discovered dancing prowess." I relished in her shuddering breaths and the glazed look in her eyes as I manually turned her around, still dazed into stiffness. With a subtle shake of her head, her eyes widened before the bargaining started.

"Oh, Edward please. No, I believe you. You are the Lord of the dance. You are Michael Flatley. You are John Travolta. You are Michael freaking Jackson, I don't care just please don't do this. I know for a fact that I cannot dance-"

"It's all in the leading" I stated with finality as I pulled her through the many tables, the diner crowds not yet seeping in. Her horror only increased as I made my way to the jukebox, already knowing which song I wanted.

"In the leading? Are you suicidal? And you can't just do this in the middle of the diner! Please, Edward. No more cracks on your dancing, I promise. The mental image I've kept of you in your glasses. . gone. Anything-" I pulled her tight to my chest and backed her into a small spot of clearing on the floor as she bargained with me.

"As tempting as that sounds, I've seen myself with glasses. Pretty unforgettable. And I'm now a little offended that you have such little faith in me, and wouldn't you know it? I've got the perfect way for you to make it up." Placing supportive hands on her waist, I slid her forward until she was standing on my feet, and readjusted my hands as the music started and I made my first steps. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck to keep her balance as I moved us around the limited space.

I picked the song with purpose, and was secretly hoping that it would speak to Bella when I was too big of a coward to do it myself. Bright Eyes lolled out of the aged box, and while Conor Oberst's gritty voice didn't cover everything I had felt up to that point when it came to the beautiful girl in my arms, it covered enough.

I knew that our hand placement didn't fit with the footwork, but I couldn't bring myself to pull her arms away.

I knew that people were filtering in and that she probably should've gotten back to work, but I wouldn't have let her go now even if she pulled away first.

I knew it was hopelessly obvious that I was crazy about her just by looking at my face and that anyone could walk in and ruin everything, but I couldn't get rid of the contented smile I had.

Bella sighed and I felt her arms loosen comfortably, but she kept me close. She turned her head, breaking our staring contest and rested her cheek on my chest, over my overreacting heart. I vaguely cursed myself for not picking a longer song, even if it was less meaningful. With the heat of her blush radiating through my shirt, it was easy to imagine us together. I could safely hope beyond measure that she felt the same way that I did and that having me within close reach was half as wonderful as I thought it was.

"I want you to meet Jake. You should come to La Push with me this weekend." Bella murmured softly, not pulling away to talk. I smiled, too pleased at the thought of spending more time with her and getting to know every aspect of her life to even feel jealous at the mention of her best friend. After the song ended, I waited for her to pull away, feeling euphoric when it took her almost a full minute to realize we had stopped moving.

She stepped back slowly, a happy grin and a strawberry flush adorning her face.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess." She relented. I almost wanted to roll me eyes. Not so bad?

This stupid black eye was the greatest thing to happen to me in years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yikes. Okay, so this was really late, but I have a reason. I freaking HATE this chapter. I don't know what was so wrong with it other than my eventual giving up and the half-assed writing I ended up with, but it was flippin' impossible to write. And I've been so ADD with it. Like I put a movie on earlier to keep me from web surfing while writing, but instead I watched the movie from across the room and didn't get a single word on the page. So I apologize for the wait, and the crummy chapter. The next one shouldn't be so bad, and I'm actually cutting out a few chapters to get the plot rolling. There was actually going to be another chapter between this one and their return from La Push. If this story starts actually picking up reviews, maybe I'll write out the cut chapters after I'm done and add them at the end as little outtakes. Who knows?**

**Umm, I'm pretty sure I originally had some relevant question to ask when I started this chapter, but since that was like 3 weeks ago, I'll just ask that if you had to recommend to me one story in all of the Twilight universe to read, what would it be?**

**Please review. **


	5. Say Yes

**Chapter title by Elliott Smith. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

_Previously: Edward comes to Kate's with a black eye, and spins the tail of learning to dance with his mother. Bella teases him while nursing his wound, and looking for a challenge, Edward forces Bella to dance with him in the middle of the restaurant. Bella invites him on a trip to La Push to meet Jacob._

"_I'm in love with the world, through the eyes of a girl_

_Who's still around the morning after."_

_-Elliott Smith, Say Yes_

Through my humble seventeen years, no one had ever wronged me in such a way to be deserving of my hatred. My mother had instilled in me from the very beginning what a powerful word hate could be, how fierce the true emotions were and how thoughtlessly thrown around it was today. Waking up early for school on Mondays, the odd occasion when my dad would leave an empty box in the pantry after eating its contents, wet socks, while all incredibly unpleasant, I don't feel hatred for them.

That having been said. . . I very strongly dislike Jacob Black.

If I was being honest with myself, a fair bit of that was jealousy. From the moment I was led through the trees by an eager Bella towards his garage and he emerged bright eyed and bushy tailed, it was obvious this kid was head over heels for her. This all made more apparent when he followed her arm to her hand clasped in mine and he took in my appearance. Displeased by either my mere being, or of mine and Bella's comfortable contact, he put on a game face, and struggled admirably to play the perfect host he knew Bella was hoping for.

I soon realized that my small bout of envious worry was all for naught. To watch them interact was fascinating, and I enjoyed the insight into Bella's life that wasn't involved with me. While Jacob's feelings became clearer as the minutes went on and the long, meaningful gazes continued, it was also brought to my attention that Bella was completely absentminded of his affections. I almost felt bad for the kid, but then my inner green-eyed monster chuckled. I wondered what Bella would say if she knew that for Jacob, she wasn't just "one of the guys," as she had originally assumed. Bella was innocent and naïve under the tough exterior she adapted to spend time with the boys, and it made me smile all the wider.

While the morning was passable, it was the entrance of Quil and Embry that had me quietly seething now. They were welcoming, hilarious, and comfortable to be around. That was, however, until they began recalling their past adventures with "their Bells."

I watched as the scenery rolled by shakily as Bella's truck slowly ambled on, and if I was in a better mood I might've made a joking reference to the little engine that could, but as it were I was feeling sour. Not even the roaring under the hood could distract me from my calculating thoughts. My imagination went wild with possibilities I had never even considered before for the girl nervously fidgeting next to me. From the corner of my eyes I could see her anxious glances, some lasting a bit long for safety's sake considering she was driving, but I wallowed in the pregnant silence, letting her stew.

"Edward. . . I'm not sure why you're upset, but I'm really sorry if I did anything to cause it." I rolled my eyes, almost amused at her obliviousness. I had been so excited for this trip and having not only an excuse to spend an entire Saturday with Bella, but to catch a glimpse into her world and see where she came from. I wished now that the day in La Push had been far less revealing.

"I don't know whether or not to turn you into your father for your own good, or to get out of the car now so I can walk back and punch Jacob Black in the face." Concerned confusion slowly overtook her features as I gave up my sulking to turn towards her in the cab fully. "Motorcycles? You ride motorcycles, Bella? And as if that wasn't enough that stupid…" I stopped short, editing my thoughts. "How could he take you cliff diving, Bella? I don't care how often they do it, how could someone who claims to be your best friend put you in that kind of danger? Have you ever heard of the statistics of how many people-"

"It wasn't his idea." Her voice was so meek through the protective curtain of her hair; I had to ask her to repeat it to be sure I heard correctly. In my imagination, Jacob had become the villain, convincing the unassuming girl into crimes she was unaware of. Silly of me to again go assuming Bella might do anything I'd expect her to. "It wasn't his idea, none of it was, so don't be upset with him. And don't call him a kid, he's only a year younger than us," she defended.

How could she focus on such an inconsequential thing as what I referred to him as when she apparently became suicidal for entertainment value every weekend? Frankly, kid was the mildest name rolling through my mind when I thought of Bella's best friend. Hadn't these guys ever heard of video games? Going to the movies? Sports? When sports became the safer option where Bella was involved, you had to know something was wrong.

While I only had a cursory knowledge of Chief Swan, he seemed to be the type to instill a healthy sense of self preservation in his only child, especially after working so many years on the force. Bella couldn't possibly be ignorant to the dangers of motorcycles, especially in Forks, where driving conditions could hardly ever been passable as safe. And usually, anyone who even considered jumping off of a cliff as recreation would be thought of as and example of Darwinism hard at work in my mind, but Bella was smart; brilliant even. She was scared of dancing with me, yet she let some preteens take her off the side of a freaking mountain into the Pacific waiting below?

"Your idea?" I clarified doubtfully.

"Yes," she sighed deeply. "The motorcycles came first. They were going to be thrown out by one of the guys at school, so I picked them up and brought them to Jacob. He fixed them both up and taught me how to ride. I'm pretty decent now," I gave her a skeptical look which she pointedly ignored. "One day while we were out riding I saw some kids jumping off the cliffs and dragged Jake into that too. So if you're going to punch someone in the face, I'd be more responsible for it, just give me advanced warning." I rolled my eyes again, and continued to stare at the unending forest, upset that she was joking when I was sincerely concerned.

The silence was deafening, and again cursed Jacob for not replacing the stereo before gifting the hunk of metal he called a car to Bella. I couldn't tell if I was frustrated more with Bella or myself. I felt helpless to protect her when for some unknown reason she had developed a passion for putting herself in danger, but I was also bitter that she would make me worry to begin with. Would it be out of bounds for me to tell her to stop? Would it be the concern of a friend, or unwanted nagging from someone who just recently came into the picture?

The truck began to unsteadily slow, and I popped my head up, wondering if it had reached its timely demise, but the driver seemed unaffected. Bella pulled over, and completely stopped the car before putting it in park and turning her body towards me fully. Her glowing brown orbs were practically pleading.

"Please don't tell my father, it would kill him to know, but I don't want you to be angry with me either." Her eyes drifted to her lap, and she looked unsure of herself, as though about to reveal a great secret. I hesitantly brought my hand under her chin and raised her face back to mine. "I need freedom." She whimpered as though giving up. I lowered my hand from her chin, but her head stayed raised in a mixture of determination and defeat. I sat back and waited for her to continue. No way was I about to let her get away with an admission like that without further explanation.

"My mom is kind of an airhead," she began. "I love her, and she's my best friend, but she's the type who never remembers where she left things, or doctors appointments, or to pay the bills, put gas in the car, how to make toast without burning it. I grew up fast, I had too. I wouldn't have been abandoned if I hadn't started cooking or doing laundry, my mom was far from negligent, but I wanted to help any way I could. When my mom got remarried, after the initial jealousy, I felt relieved. As terrible as it sounds, I was almost excited to have an excuse to get away. I could move in with Charlie, and even though I'd still be making dinner every night, I'd have my own time." Her fingers twisted in her lap, and though her head was raised, her eyes were focused over my shoulder, as though seeing her childhood in her memories as she spoke.

"Then the accident happened. Charlie was fine, thank goodness, but I immediately insisted on moving up my plans and migrating to Forks. Nobody asked me to take care of my father, and he'll be the first to tell you that he doesn't need help. He could easily get another job, or just take an early retirement and spend all of his days with Billy fishing, but again, I wanted to help. And somehow, I'm suddenly working forty hours a week on top of going to school full time, and keeping my grades up while dedicating my Saturdays to spending time with my father. I work my ass off to get straight A's, yet I'm not sure if I'll even be able to bring myself to leave my father and go to college, and if I did, I'd spend the rest of my life paying off the student loans. Someone invites me to a party from school, or Angela asks me to spend a girl's night together, and I have to turn them down. I don't have my own life." She was practically huffing by the end of her rant, and I subtly tried to crack the window to let some cool air on her reddened face. She stared at her hands for a long minute before meeting my eyes fiercely. Her gaze was watery, yet determined.

Was it possible to have a mid-life crisis at seventeen?

"I want you to know this because what you think means a lot to me," she admitted, refusing to break our connection, even when her face flushed a deep red. "Probably more than I'm willing to admit. I couldn't stand it if you were angry with me, so I wanted you to understand. Sometimes I just need to be immature. Sometimes I just want to jump off a cliff. I don't even know what made me think of it to begin with, but when I saw those motorcycles. . ." She let out a wet laugh, and I immediately leaned forward and wiped the pads of my thumbs under her misty eyes. She looked as though she was about to start up again so I lightly placed my hand over her lips and gave her an understanding smile. How could anyone respond to that?

We both simultaneously leaned back in our seats and stared out the front windshield, heaving grand sighs, before meeting eyes again and bursting into laughter.

"Geez, I'm starving. Normally I might've heated up some of Billy's leftovers, but I couldn't have subjected you to that. Ice cream?" Bella questioned. I looked at her like she was insane, thinking of the frozen flurries still electrocuting the air outside. "I'll buy. You deserve it after that show." She nodded determinately and started the car back up. I argued against her buying the whole way there before she just stopped responding and I was left to wonder whether or not I had won. Secretly I could care less how we got the ice cream, as long as she kept smiling.

Between the witty banter back and forth I analyzed what she had said. She was just asking to be able to be a normal reckless teenager once in a while. Though I couldn't fully empathize with her position because I was admittedly a bit spoiled, I don't think I would've handled it half as well as she has. I thought less of the potential danger of what she was doing, and greedily wondered if I'd ever be allowed to share in her childishness. It was hard to imagine Bella living a day without burden. Even in Port Angeles, the haze of maturity clouded her eyes.

_I could feel her heated palm in mine. The thick smell of sea salt making the air seem all the more permeable as it whipped her hair around her face and neck unrestricted. The pink haze of the late sky is reflected in her deep eyes as she gazes out over the horizon. Her voice wavers with anticipation and pure adrenaline as she counts to three, our intertwined hands rocking back and forth between us, keeping time with her words. Our knees bend simultaneously, and even in the last moment, I can't take my eyes off of her. My calves and hamstrings are tense. Her cheeks are pink and wind burned. Her voice rises excitedly. I lean forward in preparation, and our legs spring forth, our hands still glued together as our screams became indivisible with the carrying breeze and we disappear over the edge._

"Hello, I'd just like a single scoop of strawberry in a cone please." Bella smiled to the cashier as my fantasy wavered, who seemed to have the same ideas of eating ice cream in a blizzard that I had. I gave him a shrug before placing my own order. I grudgingly let her pay for us both while plotting to never let her spend another penny in my company. If my mother ever caught wind of this lack of chivalry, she'd be appalled. After a few minutes of eating in silence, my mind imagination now trying to integrate this new fearless Bella in my wish fulfillment daydreams, my eyes focused on something impossibly more delicious than anything I could've imagined myself.

Bella's pink tongue darted out unthinkingly to catch a stray dollop of pink ice cream on the corner of her pink bottom lip.

I had to muffle my groan in another mouthfull of dessert. If it hadn't been before, pink was definitely my new favorite color.

To my horror after my newest discovery, I couldn't pull my eyes away. I thought about baseball stats, and Bella's tongue. I thought about my Spanish homework, and Bella's lips. I thought about the gun holster Charlie still most likely had hanging in his closet, or in the trunk of his car or sitting by the front door. . . And Bella's tongue running over her lips. Her eyes met mine, still glued to her mouth and my face flushed a thousand degrees all the way to the tops of my ears and under my collar. I hate pink. God bless her, her brow furrowed before following my eyes to her ice cream. She pulled it away, examining it and my facial expression before smiling and holding it out in offering.

The clouds opened and angels sung. She just thought I wanted a taste. In her defense, I definitely wanted a taste, just not of the frozen treat in her hands. I inwardly cringed at my uncontrollable hormones. Happy for the escape of my true intentions, I gave her a sheepish smile in thanks and leaned forward to taste test. An unexpected burst of cold hit the tip of my nose before it could reach my mouth, and my head jerked back in surprise. Bella looked as surprised as I did, before she giggled uncertainly while I attempted to wipe the ice cream from my face.

"You did that on purpose." I accused. I stood up and moved up to the front counter to retrieve some napkins.

"Did not!" she cried at my back, now laughing harder knowing that I wasn't honestly upset. "That was totally an accident; you can't possibly place that on me." She insisted. I nodded, still playing the ruse when the bowl of plastic spoons caught my eye. I grinned wickedly before slipping one in-between the napkins and making my way back to the beauty at our table. I made a show of wiping down my face, and after another, more successful taste test, we both went back to our own devices. I waited until she had diverted her attention before slipping the spoon out from hiding and scooping up some chocolate ice cream from my own come. Tossing the rest into a trashcan nearby, I took my aim carefully. With a flick of my finger, the spoon sent the sticky goodness sailing over the table and landing with a cold splatter across Bella's cheek. She gasped in surprise and watched with burning, mischievous eyes as I doubled over in laughter. For a moment I thought she might launch her entire cone at my head before she thought better or it and joined in laughter.

We met eyes. Our laughter died. . . and suddenly, Bella was out of her chair, pressed against the wall behind her, with my lips molding over hers. We were a mess of twisting limbs. My arms circled the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer as she did the same by winding around my neck and running her small hands through my messy hair. She wasn't pulling away, in fact the opposite. She was kissing me just as ferociously as I was her, her lips ice cold at first, but soon turning scorching hot as we continued elatedly. Best first kiss ever. When I felt her soft tongue of my daydreams pressing at the crease of my lips, I pulled away slightly, yet not enough that our lips didn't brush together as I spoke.

"Bella?" I asked, breathing embarrassingly hard, but too impossibly blissful to care. Her eyes stayed squinted tightly closed as she simply nodded in acknowledgement, seemingly unable to yet form words. I couldn't keep the euphoric smile from curling at my lips. "I know the timings a bit off, but I think now is as good of a time as any to tell you that I'm absolutely crazy about you. Be my girlfriend, I won't take no for an answer." Maybe it was stupid of me to be so nervous of her answer given our current position, but my heart still pumped unsteadily when she finally opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's not going to be a problem. I wouldn't give no for an answer," she whispered, and we lost ourselves in each other once again, the cashier trying to avoid watching uncomfortably, Bella's forgotten ice cream cone overturned and slowly melting to a puddle on the table before slowly dripping on the floor.

**Sigh. . . as much as I love reading fluff, I'm really looking forward for the plot of this story coming into play, because it's so freaking hard to write! I hope that'll do. I know the transitions are a little rough, but once again, this really isn't my forte. Please let me know. No question for this chapter, I'm too anxious to think of something relevant. Oh, and Happy Valentine's day! **

**Come on kiddies, I need some reviews! Give me like, ten, and I'll be super freaking happy. Please?**


End file.
